Strip Poker
by Carissinha
Summary: Um jogo bem interessante de poker entre Castle e Beckett.


**Título: **Strip Poker  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Carissinha  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> multitemporadas.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Acho que nenhuma  
><strong>Classificação: <strong>R  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 1 (one shot)  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [X] Sim [ ] Não  
><strong>Resumo: <strong>Castle e Beckett resolvem fazer um strip poker para animar as coisas.

Strip Poker

Toda a equipe da Detetive Beckett estava reunida na casa de Castle. Estavam cansados, depois de trabalharem para pegar um assassino que matou uma família inteira, e só uma boa partida de poker para relaxar. Passaram horas jogando todos juntos, Castle e Beckett ganhando na maioria das vezes, numa disputa acirrada para ficarem como os melhores no jogo. Depois de duas horas competindo incessantemente Esposito teve que ir embora, sendo acompanhado por Ryan.

- Agora somos apenas eu e você - Castle disse sorrindo.  
>- Pelo menos agora você vai perder sem uma platéia assistindo.<br>- O jogo está empatado.  
>- Vamos desempatar logo isso. - Beckett disse rindo. - A não ser que você queira deixar esse jogo mais divertido.<br>- Poker já é um jogo altamente divertido. Como poderia ficar melhor?  
>- Eu tenho uma ideia, mas não sei se vai te interessar...<br>- Fala logo Beckett - ele a olhava curioso, observando a expressão marota dela.  
>- Já jogou strip poker?<p>

Castle a olhou incrédulo. Será que tinha alguma coisa na bebida dela? A Beckett que ele conhecia não iria fazer uma proposta daquelas.

- Você está bem?  
>- Está com medo de perder suas roupas, Castle? Pensava que você era mais divertido. Quer dizer então que o "Rei do Macabro" nunca jogou poker assim?<p>

Ela o provocava deliberadamente, ele sabia, mas aceitou a provocação.

- Claro que já joguei. Mas você sabe que temos que estabelecer as regras.  
>- A regra é não ter regras, além é claro daquele que tiver a menor combinação tirar uma peça de roupa.<br>- Certo. Como sou um jogador melhor que você, a verei perdendo todas as peças do vestuário.  
>- Veremos. - Beckett embaralhou as cartas sorrindo, enquanto o olhava com o canto do olho. - Vamos jogar.<p>

Algumas rodadas depois, estava Richard Castle usando apenas uma calça jeans, em frente a uma Beckett que o olhava cheia de desejo. Ela também já não usava todas as peças que vestia no início do jogo. Agora estava apenas de sutiã e calça. Se ganhasse essa rodada, não precisaria tirar seu jeans, mas se perdesse iria ficar na frente de Castle de calcinha e sutiã. Tudo o que ele queria.

- Pronta para ficar apenas de lingerie pra mim?  
>- Nos seus sonhos, Castle.<br>- Será? Mostre suas cartas.  
>- Você primeiro.<p>

Ele jogou as cartas na mesa. Ao ver a combinação dele, Beckett sorriu derrotada. O escritor tinha um straight flush, a maior combinação que pode ser feita no jogo. Enquanto ela tinha apenas um full house, combinação pequena comparada a dele.

- Não vai me mostrar as cartas, Beckett?

Ela o deixou ver seu full house e viu o brilho de satisfação nos olhos dele. Lentamente, sem dizer nada, retirou a calça que vestia, ficando apenas de roupa íntima na frente do escritor que a usava como inspiração.

- Muito Nikki Heat isso, não? Você pode usar a cena no seu próximo livro.  
>- Pode ter certeza disso. Não desperdiçaria um momento como esse.<p>

Ela caminhou até se posicionar em frente a ele. Lentamente sentou em seu colo e o beijou.

- Isso serve de inspiração? Pode usar no livro também.  
>- Tudo o que você faz me inspira. Até... - ela o beijou novamente, interrompendo-o. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas se ela havia resolvido deixar a atração que os unia falar mais alto, quem era ele para reclamar. Beckett estava cheia de paixão, com uma urgência que o surpreendia. Ela o beijou no pescoço, descendo pelo corpo dele, aos poucos. Em um movimento súbito ele a beijou e abriu o sutiã que ela usava. Ao sentir os lábios dele em seus seios, ela gemeu: - Ricky.<p>

- Ricky. Ricky, acorda! - sua mãe o sacudia.

Ele a olhava atordoado, sem entender o que estava fazendo deitado no sofá da sala, com sua mãe parada na sua frente. Aos poucos foi tomando consciência do sonho que tivera. Chegava a ficar desanimado por ter acordado.

- Era pra ter me deixado dormir.  
>- Você devia dormir na cama, não no sofá. Já são duas da manhã.<p>

Ele levantou, pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem para Beckett. Poker, na minha casa, amanhã.

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, comentem.<strong>


End file.
